May I Have This Dance?
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: She wasn't about to say anything, but she was still tense and feeling very awkward. She wondered how Red was able to remain so calm. Maybe he was just naturally like that. Maybe he was still sleepy. She saw him smile. "And there's something I always wanted to do..." He stood up, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a grin. Specialshipping one-shot


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Pardon me while a fangirl out...**_

_**HOLY FLIPPING ARCEUS IT'S SPECIALSHIPPING DAY! HAPPY SPECIALSHIPPING DAY TO THE WORLD!**_

_**...Ah, sorry about that. Here's another specialshipping fic made especially for today! Took me a while, so I hope ya like it. By the way, since my style is found in basically all my fics, if **__**you like this, check out a few of my other stories (gosh, did that sound desperate, or what?) please. I also just realized that a lot of fics have Yellow falling asleep in them. It's just so convinient though.**_

_**Warning: contains...FLUFF!**_

_**Rant over! Read on! Reviewers get more fluff!**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokespe. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT THAT?!**

* * *

Looking up, Red saw how bright the stars were that night of September twenty-eighth. _That's because there's no city lights_, he thought. The canopy of stars glittered beautifully overhead probably since he was sitting against a tree in the small forest at the edge of Pallet Town, a town so at one with the earth that there wasn't too much pollution. Maybe the forest itself wasn't as grand as Viridian, but it was close. The stars and the singing of the Cricketots was enough to make it up to par with the Viridian Forest.

When Red opened his mouth to exhale after breathing the cool night air in through his nose, he realized how long he hadn't been speaking. There was no conversation, just the Cricketots playing their songs. But Red wasn't alone, even if they were just enjoying the silence.

He looked to the left to see the small girl he had brought along with him to show the night sky, who sat next to him. Her straw hat was at her feet, her long blonde hair flowing down from a ponytail. But when he had turned his head, his chin had brushed with the top of her head and he gazed down to see that her golden eyes had closed and she had fallen asleep. He should have guessed she'd fall asleep with nothing else keeping her awake.

But he wasn't really expecting her head on his shoulder.

He knew everything about the girl; that she would tell anyone that her favorite food was strawberries, when it really was sweets. How she was self-conscious of her artwork (which he thought was profound) even when others tell her how good it is. How she would blush at any suggestion of them being a couple; he chuckled at the thought of her pale face burning rosy. The two best friends had no secrets from each other any more since Yellow had taken off her hat. They never hid anything from each other, for there was no need to; they both understood each other perfectly.

But that didn't changed the fact that his face turned the color of his name at such close contact.

She was just always so sweet. She really let her true self out when they were together. Any other time, she was so shy in front of others, but when they were alone in the Viridian Forest, she knew she could just be herself in front of him. He even remembered her finally singing after he was wondering what her voice sounded like, and it was even more beautiful than he imagined. She was like a princess from a fairytale; innocent, sweet, kind, and beautiful.

Carefully, he slung his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She stirred a little, but only to change position a little, her head still rested on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned his own head against hers.

* * *

Yellow awoke, suddenly aware that she had fallen asleep. She wondered why she felt so comfortable in the forest though. She went to lift her head, but then realized with a jolt that Red's was on top of hers. He had obviously also fallen asleep. And her head was on his shoulder. And his arm was around her. Her eyes widened and her face flushed.

Normally, she and Red were always comfortable around each other. Sure, after she revealed her true gender things got _very _awkward for the two of them, but after all they had been through everything that happened to them and the other dexholders, it became easy for the two to maintain a friendship that blossomed into something practically binding.

She couldn't deny the fact that he was often on her mind. Ever since she first met him she always thought of him; idolizing him and having...a bit of a childish crush. But becoming such a good friend that he completely opened up to her always made her happy. So sitting there so close to him just felt so right. Her heart fluttered, but then she wondered what he would say when he woke up.

She tensed. He must have been able to feel it, because he let out a yawn and she saw his ruby orbs of eyes open.

"Hello," he said sleepily, gazing down at her and seeing that she too was awake.

"U-uh, hi..." she stuttered meekly.

He let out another yawn. "You know," he started, "I always thought that the Cricketots sounded like they were playing a song."

"A song?" she asked.

"Yeah. Not one with words, but it always sounded sorta like a slow dancing song."

"Really?" She wasn't about to say anything, but she was still tense and feeling very awkward. She wondered how Red was able to remain so calm. Maybe he was just naturally like that. Maybe he was still sleepy.

She saw him smile. "And there's something I always wanted to do..."

In one swift motion, he moved his arm out from around her, lifted his head causing her to do the same, and stood, turning to her. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a grin.

He himself wasn't exactly sure what inspired him to do this. He woke up and she was still there, which was probably a good a good sign. But it was like something inside him was telling him that this wa sthe perfect moment to be...a romantic. He wasn't lying; he _did _used to think the Cricketots were singing a song, but while Yellow was most likely suspecting that he meant he had always wanted to dance to the Cricketot's tune, he really internally was saying, _I always wanted to dance with_ you.

Shyly, she accepted his spontaneous offer and allowed him to pull her up and guide her to the center of the small clearing, while the natural music sang on. Putting his free hand on her waist as she laid hers on his shoulder, he began to dance with her. Well, he wouldn't _exactly_ call it dancing, more like swinging her around, needing to pull her closer so her could twirl her in circles. Not that he really minded. Her shyness seemed to melt away as they danced, and she giggled as he spun her.

But the spinning stopped and they danced regularly, but slowly, their bodies close. She looked like she was trying to hide her still-lingering faint blush as he held a gaze with her.

Lost in her golden eyes, Red leaned closer. Yellow tensed. They stopped moving. He still held her, though. She still had an arm around his. The world seemed silent in that everlasting moment, as if the Cricketots had stopped. They hadn't, but for the two in the center of the clearing, even time had stopped. And in that moment, the gap between them was closed.

Yellow had never been kissed before. The sensation was better than she had ever expected; like something out of a fairytale, but better. Maybe it was because she was sharing it with the boy she loved. There was no tongue, just a simple but everlastingly sweet kiss held for as long as the two could manage without breathing.

When they broke away, their faces just inches apart, Yellow was no longer tense. They both broke into grins as they started being able to sense things around them again. There was a pause when they just stared into each other's eyes.

And then they began to dance again.


End file.
